


By the Side of a Fountain

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel make love beside a fountain. Shameless PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Side of a Fountain

The water from the fountain sprayed against Dean's face as he leant against the concrete side, watching as the water rippled with the force of the cascading plume hitting its glass-like surface. He sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, letting the cooling water fan out over his heated cheeks and cooling his skin from the beating sun above.

He dipped on hand into the crystal clear waters of the fountain, trailing his fingers through the liquid before cupping some of the water in his palm and drinking from his upraised hand greedily. It wasn't until he'd started to drink that he realized just how thirsty he was. He dipped his hand a second time, a third time, bringing the cupped handfuls of water to his lips every time, slurping noisily and greedily at the liquid until his dry throat was sated and moistened again.

He sighed, then looked around, wondering if there was somewhere he could get a beer from while he waited. Even though the water had sated his thirst, he wanted something more hard hitting, something to take his thirst away for longer. He doubted there was anywhere he could get a beer from near where he currently was standing. He sighed, then shielded his eyes from the beating sun above as he heard the distinctive sounds of someone arriving, wings beating against the heated air to fan cool breezes across the hunter's face.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, even before the angel had spoken to him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, formally, deep voice cutting through the air and making Dean shudder beneath the weighted sexiness of his tone.

It wasn't the first time Dean had noticed that Castiel had a sexy voice and found that one word uttered in the huskiest of whispers could turn him on just as fast as a well placed hand, a well timed kiss and caress, a well timed thrust and suck. He shuddered, then felt the calming weight of Castiel's hand upon his arm and the concerned blue eyes of Castiel coming closer to stare curiously at him.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked, plump lips forming the words and Dean couldn't stop staring at the angel's pretty mouth.

He shook himself forcibly, trying to claim some coherent thoughts back into his brain before he grinned cockily at the angel. He didn't want Castiel to know just how much the angel affected him, despite having been in a serious relationship with him for months now. It just seemed to Dean that he acted like a love struck teenager every time that Castiel was near, daydreaming with every word uttered, every time his cool fingers touched Dean's heated skin, every time Dean felt Castiel's pretty mouth upon him.

Castiel murmured out a surprised note when Dean suddenly pulled him into a rough hug, unused to Dean showing such public displays of affection, usually reserving such displays for when they were alone and could indulge themselves in private without prying eyes. Castiel smiled slightly, eyes half closing as he slowly relaxed into the hug, arms molding around Dean's body as he leant his cheek against the hunter's shoulder affectionately. Dean twisted his head and pressed a kiss to the angel's cheek fervently. lips dragging against slightly sweat dampened skin eagerly.

Castiel's always surprising chuckle cut through the air, vibrating against Dean's chest and making the hunter pull away to stare at his lover curiously. The angel tilted his head and licked his lips, soft wet tongue sweeping over his plump lower lip gently. Dean tracked the angel's movements closely, feeling his dick grow hard against his jeans at the sight of his lover purposefully licking his lips again.

"Cas," Dean said, as he leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's soft mouth hungrily.

Castiel moaned loudly when he felt Dean sucking greedily on his tongue and he probed Dean's mouth experimentally, licking against the hunter's own tongue eagerly. He felt Dean's hand grapple between them, pressing against his groin and squeezing his dick until he was hard and fully aroused.

Castiel pulled away, breath stolen from him by the heat and the force of Dean's kisses and hand against him, eyes dilated until his irises were all but swallowed by his pupils. His breath huffed from between his lips as Dean nibbled at the tender skin at Castiel's throat, lips sucking bruises into Castiel's otherwise unblemished skin. Castiel moaned Dean's name loudly hips rocking into Dean's hand where it still rested against his penis. His chest rose and fell before he tried to pull away once more. Dean looked at him with askance in his eyes, looking uncertain as to whether he should be offended or not by Castiel's seeming rejection of him.

"It's too public," Castiel said, by way of explanation.

"So? It's never bothered us before! Remember that time in Poughkeepsie? It didn't bother you then and that was hot," Dean said, with an impish grin at the images brought forth by the mere mention of Poughkeepsie.

Castiel rumbled out an aroused laugh at that, thinking of trees, a park and Dean fucking him in plain view of anyone who might dare to walk past at that time. He settled back into Dean's body again, slender hands massaging Dean's ass eagerly, fingers digging into the flesh housed beneath thick denim provocatively.

"This is true, Dean," Castiel concurred, eyes misty with remembrance at the emotions that had poured through him, sex made all the hotter through risk of discovery.

"It'll be like that again," Dean said, as he leant in to press a hopeful kiss to Castiel's soft sweet mouth again. "It'll be good I pro - "

The rest of his words were lost beneath the weight of Castiel's hand descending into his jeans and wrapping forcefully around his dick, fingers manipulating and stroking against taut flesh eagerly. Dean cried out, arousal thick and heavy in the tone of his voice as he threw his head back, neck arching to expose his throat to the angel and to the sky. Castiel licked his lips and without stopping jerking off his lover, leant in to nip and worry at Dean's exposed throat, lips marking Dean as Dean had done to him mere moments before.

Dean's breath was harsh and hot on his throat as Castiel's plush lips worked against his skin, fingers dragging and rubbing at his penis harshly until the hunter came, splashing over Castiel's hand, cum sticking to his boxers in thick wet stripes. Dean felt boneless, sated, unable to do anything but that which Castiel asked of him, silent hands moving him until the hunter was leaning over the side of the fountain, naked ass exposed to the air.

Dean felt the cooling waters fanning his face again, washing the aroused sweat from his face before he cried out wordlessly at the feel of Castiel's water-slick finger easing into his tight hole, curling inside him to prepare him for Castiel's entrance. Dean surged back, pressing onto Castiel's hand, a ragged hoarse cry working in his throat as Castiel's finger dragged across the hunter's prostate, sending shivers of pure heated pleasure roiling through his veins. Dean wailed when Castiel pushed another finger inside him, stretching him looser still until his hand disappeared entirely.

Dean waited, before he felt the first nudge of Castiel's erect dick pushing at his entrance. The hunter held his breath, breath hitching in his throat as Castiel slowly penetrated him, erect shaft thick and tight inside him.

"You're so tight," Castiel grated out, arousal thick and heavy in his voice. "So tight and hot Dean."

Castiel's long fingers dug into Dean's bare ass, as he jerked his hips forward, impaling his lover until he was fully sheathed inside him. He waited until Dean had adjusted to the feel of his dick inside him before he started thrusting heavily into him, deep grunts of exertion soon breaking the air as his fingers twisted flesh, dick pounding into Dean's tight ass eagerly.

Dean rocked back onto Castiel's thrusting dick eagerly, wordless cries fluttering before him in shapeless whimpers as Castiel pleasured him with his dick, fingers torturing willing flesh with well timed twists and pokes. Castiel knew that Dean liked it rough, loved it when Castiel punished him a little with slaps and spanks. Castiel's slight hand slapped heftily against Dean's ass when the hunter didn't respond quick enough to a particularly hard thrust.

Dean wailed out noisily, Castiel's name screaming from his throat when Castiel spanked him again, harder this time, hard enough to leave marks in his ass. Dean couldn't control his climax this time; instead he spattered out against the side of the fountain so hard, he almost passed out from the pleasure.

Castiel whined deep in his throat at the feel of Dean's orgasm tightening his lover's body against his still thrusting dick and he came, spilled into Dean with thick spurts of his cum splashing out into the hunter. Dean's name wailed out from his throat, hips stuttering and jerking and slapping against Dean as he climaxed, before he stilled, slim chest heaving in the light and the heat of the day.

He finally pulled away, soft member sliding free easily form Dean's ass and he finally allowed the hunter to stand, to pull up his soiled boxers and his jeans, with a sigh. Castiel mimicked his movements, belting his dark pants around slender hips, before he smiled slightly at his lover. Neither Dean nor Castiel spoke of their time together; to do so would have spoiled the perfection of the moment between them after all. They merely shared a nod, gazes locking as they did so, before they left the fountain far behind, splashing forevermore without them ...

~fini~


End file.
